Give Love a Chance
by lychiis.plum
Summary: My first three chapters are based on the official writer's plot of Jamko's relationship [S7 E8]. From Poem four, there will be re-living some scenes of Jamko, but also some of my ideas... Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jealous much?**

He invited a homeless girl,

A trespassing Madame to be exact.

I didn't care. Why would I care?

But it just bothered me.

* * *

I went by his place to apologize.

But all went south, and I left in a rush.

"What is with you? You're acting like your jealous or something?"

"Ooh please, don't flatter yourself."

* * *

At the end of the day, the girl was no more.

I went by his place to apologize.

"I thought of what you said; about me being jealous."

And I admit: I was jealous, because

I realized that I was always in love with him.

A Scouts boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unsettled Feeling?**

She was coming with me to a friend's wedding.

We're gonna act as partners.

Nothing more than that.

* * *

The moment a guy made an ugly cop joke,

I was pissed.

I didn't like the way he looked at her.

I really wanted to punch him.

* * *

The punch shot me first,

I came back with it.

The whole scene was a mess.

* * *

The next day, I came out from County,

She was waiting for me.

Her face similar to mine: both of us had a black eye.

"Thanks for having my back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** So this chapter is like a poem version of last night's episode between Jamie and Eddie. What do you think about it? Was it accurately expressing Jamie's feelings? Does the title of the chapter do the episode justice? Please review! -Lychiis


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I think to myself**

He's by the bar again taking his last sip of drink.

She was wearing a V-neck dress.

* * *

"You don't like dancing" she says.

"Right place, right time I do." he says.

One hand on her hips, the other matching her hand.

They sway from side to side;

Neck to neck.

* * *

"Do you ever think about what we would be missing out on?"

 _Yes, very much so._

"You ever think what we might [be] giving up?"

 _... ..._

Both don't (or can't) say it.

But they know, love can screw things up.

* * *

They keep swaying from side to side,

as the music keeps playing along.

 _"And I think to myself..."_

 _...illegitimate romance_

* * *

 **Credits to:** Youtube user - **Ccole** for posting the JAMKO clip Season 7 ep 9.


	4. Poem 4

**A/N:** Hi, So I'm deciding to deviate this story from the official TV show. The story plot will be my own in poetry style. The title of the story has been changed from **Is it Love?** To **Give Love a Chance**. Hope you like it.

 **Influenced by** Lang Leav's _Love & Misadventure_ and Ellen Hopkins' _Tricks_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Turns into Poem 4 _  
_**

 **Jamie Reagan's POV:**

It was another morning back at the 12th precinct,

The first thing he did was to get coffee in the kitchen.

As he poured some coffee in his mug,

Some patrol officers just came back from their late night shift.

They acknowledged his presence with a nod,

And commented about a brawl fight at a wedding.

He smashed his coffee on the counter a little harder than he expected

As he thought of the guy that punched him first at the wedding.

The patrol officers scurried away,

Leaving him alone with a cracked mug.

"Hey Jamie, you ready?"

He heard his sunshine voice and snapped out of his self-reflection.

"Yup!" He said as he took his last sip before heading out.

* * *

Out of his police car near a dep. store,

It was lunch time.

The day has gone slow,

But he liked how his partner always stayed in the car.

Waiting...

Waiting for him.

"I'll get a cup of dark coffee, a capaccino and 2 cheese burgers."

He paid and waited for his order.

He looked out the window and saw his sunshine chatting away on the phone.

He got his meals and headed to his police car

just as his partner finished on the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Where's my food?"

"You answer first."

"You pass me my cap first."

Of course, he lets his partner have the win.

He watched her take a slow sip of her cap and instantly thought of...

No. He can't be thinking of anything other than the job.

His partner looked at him suspiciously as he glanced at the cheese burger.

"O! Here you go."

"Thanks."

* * *

Suddenly, the intercom requested police near the 24th and 31st avenue block.

A grocery robbery was happening.

He dropped the food, put on his seat belt

And sounded the police alarm.

Red Blue Red.

"Hold on!"

And they headed towards the scene.


	5. Poem 5

**A/N: So heyy! Wasn't Blue Bloods S7 E13 the best episode yet? Well, I think so, and that got me writing... I think I'm using a bit of the plot from S7 E12 - Remember the two cops quarrelling. Yeah... I think this poem/ish - short story = will still be influenced by the show.**

* * *

Poem 5

A crowd was surrounded as Janko and Reagan headed towards the grocery store.

A robber with a gun trapped his other arm around a blue uniform.

"Stand down dude." Janko heard a cop say.

"No, give me the bag of cash and I will let her go." The robber growled.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Reagan asked the other cop.

"She didn't listen to me and thought it was a good idea to throw the bag towards the entrance.

He caught her as I walked in; and now he is demanding the bag of cash."

The cop said as he eyed the black bag on the ground.

With a head nod, Janko knew what she had to do.

Go around the back, and quietly knock the robber out.

As she went around, Jamie's voice took over the surroundings.

"Hey Dude! Hey Dude. You want the money right?"

"That's right. Give me the money and I will let her go."

"What about you let her go and I will throw you the money."

"NO! I said give me the money!"

"Alright alright!" Reagan took a stance of surrender.

He bends down as the other cop's gun is pointing at the robber.

The other cop whispered to Jamie.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a few cash as bait. Watch and learn."

As he was taking his time, Janko came from behind the robber and with one swing knocked him down.

The grip released a bit and made the she-cop run towards her partner.

Janko and Reagan cuffed the robber and called it in.

* * *

At the end of a work day, the she-cop from the incident and Janko were chatting away.

"Thanks again for the save today."

"No sweat. You would've done the same."

"Right." The she-cop stopped, and looked at Janko.

"Janko, I was wondering, are you and Reagan doing it?"

[Audience's reaction:] Saay _WHHHATT?_


	6. Poem 6: A Push

Poem 6: A Push

E. Janko: "So apparently, people in this precinct are suspecting we, hum... did it."

J. Reagan: "Huh?" He cleared his throat.

J. R: "I mean, we could act like we did it, but what benefits would we get from that?"

Janko lightly shoved her partner.

"Man, stop joking. I'm serious, what are your thoughts about this?"

Reagan shook his head.

"Let them think what they want, it's not like we are doing it."

"You mean the Hubba hubba?"

Reagan shook his head in disbelief.

"Now, who's the one joking around."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what expression you would make."

As the two walked out the door,

They both turned to their right.

"Where are you going?" Reagan stopped and asked.

"The same way as you?" Janko replied.

"No, I meant…"

"I'm going to the pub. It's a Friday night. A girl needs to party!"

Reagan chuckled.

"In that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Reagan shook his head. "Nothing."

She smiled knowingly as she turned away.

Reagan also smiled as he was planning to go home.

But a bottle of beer won't hurt him, _will it?_

* * *

At the pub, the two played beer pong for a while now.

There were other people at the pub playing this game.

But the focus was on Janko and Reagan.

Janko chuckled, "If I get this one in Jamie, you're gonna have to try and surprise me."

"Surprise you? Deal."

Janko threw the ping pong ball into Jamie's cup.

"Score!"

And the crowd goes wild.

* * *

A few hours after the beer pong and Janko had another drink,

She went to the washroom.

A few minutes later, she heard the door knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jamie."

She opened the door and the next thing she knew she received a kiss.

She could taste the beer from Jamie's mouth.

When the two pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes,

Reagan spoke: "Did that surprise you?"

Janko nodded quickly.

"Should we stop?"

Janko shook her head.

The two once again kissed.

* * *

It was well in the night as the two were still in the washroom.

"We should get out of here." Reagan stated as he was getting a headache.

Surprisingly, Janko agrees.

They sneaked out of the pub, and walked outside, near the New York National Park.

Reagan had to hold Janko up, because her steps were all over the place.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Janko declared.

Reagan let her go and he almost fell.

"Woah!" Janko held Reagan's arm, preventing him from falling over.

Intentionally, Janko kissed Reagan just as he was balancing.

She giggled: "Now that's payback for letting me drink so much."

Reagan wanted to oppose that, but Janko kept on walking ahead.

His inner feelings churned as he watched her walk crookedly.

He muttered to himself something, and suddenly embraced Janko from her back.

Janko froze.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh... Don't say anything. Let's stay like this for a while."

There was a moment of silence as the two held each other in the dark.

Janko knew that she had to go straight home before she'd do something she can't recant.

"Jamie..." She whispered.

"mm..." Reagan's eyes were closed as he's in-taking her hair shampoo.

"I should go." With that tone of voice, Reagan knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't release her.

"Jamie, please."

"Take me with you." Reagan murmured.

"What?"

"Take me with you."

Janko blinked twice before understanding what he's asking.

 _I can't._

"please..." Reagan murmured in her ear and it gave Janko the feels.

She couldn't resist the temptation and with that "push", they went back to Janko's place.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess which season and episode(s) am I eluding to? I know I changed it up a bit the scene-ish... I hope you like it.  
**


	7. Poem 7: Tis Revealed

Poem 7: Tis Revealed

 _Kiss, strip, touch_

 _sensual and gratifying_

 _Both bodies moved in sync._

 _It felt perfect!_

 _Perfect? ... ...  
_

I was suddenly awake and looked around the room.

My eyes landed on someone that shouldn't be here.

 _What the heck! I shouldn't be here._

I yawned and scratched my head.

"Mmm, what are you doing, go back to sleep." the sleepy person muttered.

By that melodic voice, my eyes got heavy.

But with a sudden cold breeze, I shivered and realized that I didn't have anything on.

I got out of bed.

"Woahhh!" She was startled.

What startled me even more was that her left wrist was pulled when I moved my right wrist.

I looked carefully and realized that it was handcuffed.

I groaned.

"What is it?" Janko looked at her wrist and gasped.

She then looked at me with a freaked out expression.

I think I mirrored her expression because she then looked away.

I laid down on her bed and we both thought: _What did we do?_

* * *

"We have to tell my father."

"No."

We were out of bed, got dressed and were eating breakfast.

"It's Sunday, just come to dinner with me."

"No."

"Janko, I don't think you have a choice."

I lifted my hand to show the handcuffs.

"I know." She sighed.

"I can't believe the day I need those keys, they disappear on me."

"Did you-"

"Already did Jamie."

"Sorry."

Janko shook his head.

"I just can't believe we crossed that invisible line. I don't even remember the night."

"Really?" Janko froze.

"You remembered?"

"Not really, it's fuzzy. But I do remember that we were both drunk when we came out of the bar. But actually doing it..."

"Stop right there. Say no more." Janko squeezed her eyes shut.

"Here, Advil."

"Thanks."

"So, back to the number one thing we need to do: We gotta tell my father."

"About the partnership?" Janko asked. "Or the other ship?" She whispered.

"We have to."

* * *

Around the evening, Jamie and Edit were side by side,

Looking neat and proper but had a sour taste in the mouth.

Edit suddenly stopped on the way to the House.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Jamie asked in concern.

"Are you sure?" Edit asked with a worried tone.

Jamie nodded. "We have to."

Edit sighed again and nodded with Jamie.

The two entered the House.

"Oh Jamie, you're early for dinner!"

"Hi Pops, is Dad around?"

"Francis? Yeah, in the living room." Henry said.

"Oh, who might you be?"

Edit shook Henry's hand as she introduced herself.

After that, the couple went into the living room.

"Dad."

"Yes son." Frank responded without looking up.

Jamie looked at Edit, took her hand, and chose his words carefully.

"Dad. I want you to meet someone."

That got Frank's attention.

"Oh! Hi Officer Janko."

He then saw the two hands intertwined and handcuffed.

"Jamie," He said with a stern voice.

"What happened?" He said as he's eyes were fixed on the hands intertwined or handcuffs.

Jamie took in a deep breath before announcing; but Edit was so stressed out with the tension in the air that she burst out:

"We made a mistake! A total; shouldn't-have-happened-mistake!"

As soon as those words were spoken, Edit Janko was flushed red.

She looked at Jamie.

His eyes were widened in shock.

Frank looked at the two reactions, amusing as it may seem; he still held it in.

"Jamie, can you care to explain this to me?"

"Dad, it was not a mistake." Jamie looked at Edit and then back at his dad.

"We're in a relationship." He said with confidence.

Jamie watched Frank as it seemed like he was assessing the situation.

Edit tugged on Jamie's sleeves: _What are you doing?_

Jamie's expression led Edit to calm herself.

All of sudden, Henry walked into the living room.

"Come join us! Dinner's on the table."

He left.

Jamie looked back at his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry if this is sudden. But it is what I truly feel towards Edit Janko, regardless of this handcuffs. I also know the consequences and will take full responsibility of my actions."

Edit quickly added: "Same here, Commissioner, I'm ready for the consequences."

Frank looked at the two: They both seemed like they know what they are asking for.

Frank was in a good mood; and it is dinner time.

He got up from his chair and headed towards the dining room.

But before he entered, he looked back at the two, and with a smile he signaled them to join family dinner together.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Early Valentine's day! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Of course, the real Jamko will be expressed on the TV show. I wonder what the writers would write about when they get to this type of scene...

Anyways, some inspirations on writing this "Poem" were Bruno Mars' new song _That's what I like,_ the occasion of LOVE  & my idea.

Well, signing out now! Ciao! ~Lychiis


End file.
